


Stay

by tornwillow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornwillow/pseuds/tornwillow
Summary: "Do you know what you want?" He whispered.





	1. Movement

The window was still closed despite Lotor's clear request. He wanted to feel the breeze that was sure to have wafted into the room if only they had done the simple favor he had asked. But that damned witch left precise orders.

Close the window.

Lotor had protested, of course. But it was as if no one heard him. He was simply to stay in bed. Lotor thought that the witch would cast a spell to lock the window latches forever, luckily, she did not. There was no need, anyways. Lotor could not move.

It had been weeks since he last felt himself stand upright. It was at a battle that he suffered a critical hit to his spine. His legs were in temporary paralysis. Temporary such that the witch was working on his healing, with a pace that the prince did not agree on. He was guaranteed to heal but he was losing his patience.

His father was stupid. Thinking that it'd soothe Lotor, Zarkon sent multiple entertainers into the Prince's chambers. It was as if Lotor's immobility could be cured by amusement. Stupid.

Jugglers, fire-eaters, dancers, singers, musicians...they've all had ther turn to enter the room that confined Lotor.

Zarkon must have ran out of ideas. Along with some of Lotor's servants entered a dancer. Another dancer.

"Just one?" Lotor said, unbelieving.

"Your Highness...he is deemed to be one of the best. Some even say he is the best." a servant said, her head bowed respectfully.

Lotor sighed. It didn't really matter. He'd still be bored to death. There was nothing remarkable about the dancer. He had the traditional gold embellishments around his neck, wrists, and ankles. They were like chains that signified his lack of freedom. Just another servant. He wore a white flowy skirt that Lotor could easily see through, his crotch covered a by a small garment. Lotor rolled his eyes. His father brought him a harlot.

"Get this over with." Lotor said.

Two of Lotor's servants were the musicians. A drum and a stringed instrument started playing, filling the room with exotic tunes. The dancer started moving as some of the servants closed the curtains.

"How am I supposed to see-" Lotor started protesting. With a loud pluck at the stringed instrument, multiple candles lit up around the dancer. Lotor's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.

The dancer continued moving. His hands extended towards Lotor, his eyes filled with longing. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, slowly putting them on his chest. Lotor found himself unable to look away as the dancer swayed beautifully with the rhythm. The gold that wound around his body shone in the candlelight, emphasizing all his movements. The white skirt was in marvelous contrast with the dancer's skin, which was now glowing with the sheen of his sweat. But it was the dancer's face that kept Lotor's attention. It had so much...feeling. With brows furrowed, he executed the last parts of his performance. The tempo increased as the dancer twirled, turned and knelt. As soon as the dancer's palms and knees touched the floor, the candlelight vanished. All went dark for a second before the servants pushed aside the curtains. Lotor blinked multiple times against the sunlight that flooded the room. By the time he turned his head to see the dancer, the dancer was gone.

 


	2. On the ground

_He's probably showing off too much skin to other people. He's most certainly is wearing one of those skimpy outfits he has._ _He must be shaking his hips like a harlot. Ugh._

Keith was brooding as he leaned on a tree, sitting under its shade. With brows furrowed, he stared at the ground, clenching and unclenching his fists. No creature seemed to dare be near him. No birds, no mice dared show themselves. It would be safe to assume that even animals felt how frustrated he was at the moment. He might as well be a grumpy predator. 

"Hey. Stop slacking off, will ya?" Matt said as he passed by, pushing a wheelbarrow full of hay. It was just another day of labor for him. It was as eventful as it could go for Keith. Keith had no letters to deliver so he was stuck with Matt. Matt was contented as a farmer, a fact Keith didn't really understand. There were cities to go to, lands to explore, sights to see, and here Matt was with his cow. Matt wasn't that bad, neither was his cow. Keith had to admit, Kaltenecker was good company at times of complete boredom. Also, when  _that_ bastard was here, they got fresh milk from Kaltenecker.

Keith frowned. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he really missed Lance.

He wished Lance missed him too. He thought it was unlikely. They recently had a fight about an old issue. Lance...being a...a...sensual dancer. Keith scowled at the grass. Keith didn't like Lance's...occupation. His blood boiled at the thought of other people ogling at Lance, but he didn't have the right to complain. Keith...hadn't confessed yet. Keith scowled harder. 

"At the rate that you're going, the grass will surely catch on fire." Matt said as he passed by with an empty wheelbarrow. Keith didn't seem to budge. He still looked extremely displeased by the grass. 

Matt knew all too well why Keith was acting like this. Keith had a crush on Lance long before the establishment of the Galra Empire. That crush grew and grew until even Matt felt sure that it was no longer a simple infatuation. There were only a few people who understood Keith, Matt was one of those. He was entirely aware that the grass didn't do anything wrong to Keith.

"It's my fault." Keith said.

Matt sighed as he heard Keith. "How can it be yours?." Matt said as he walked towards Keith. Matt sat beside his friend, wiping the sweat off of his face with the towel he kept on his shoulder. "Lance made his own choices."

"He didn't have a choice. They assigned him to it...If it's not my fault...it's...it's his fault. It's his fault he showed off with his dancing." Keith said. "But it's also my fault."

"Again, I ask why." Matt said.

"It just is." Keith huffed out.

"Keith. We all know his job pays more that it does with ours. We only have ourselves to take care of. Well, there's Katie -I mean Pidge- but she seems fine by herself. Lance, on the other hand, has an entire family to support." Matt said. "We all would've wanted to have highly profitable jobs. But you know that ever since the Establishment, only nobles get the chance to have extravagant income. But our jobs are respectable. So is Lance's. Because all of us have good intention. Shiro...he's serving the people we hate...also, with good intention; to support you. Sending letters every once in a while isn't that profitable, admit it." Matt chuckled.

"At least Shiro doesn't have to...dance." Keith said.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Yeah...he just has to stab people, that it?" 

Keith grumbled inaudibly.

"Stop worrying about it. Just make sure to greet Lance with a smile when you see each other again."


	3. Blue Cheese

"Hey...buddy. What's with the long face." Hunk said, his voice full of concern. "D-did you...have a...fight with Keith again?"

"Huh? Me? Be sad because of him? Nah...nah...it's just...I just...saw a beautiful girl. She's out of my league, you see." Lance said.

Hunk knew all too well that that wasn't the case but he chose to just nod and say, "Ah..."

Hunk and Lance were at the inventory, checking the cheese storage. They had already checked the wine cellar. Orders were given. Hunk was to prepare some food for some nobles. Lance was just there for some company. He had already fulfilled his...quota for the day. He was granted some time to rest now. It was such a convenience that Hunk worked in the castle. Lance didn't have to travel far to have the comfort Hunk automatically offered.

Hunk sniffed at some blue cheese, smiling in delight. It was high quality, expect nothing less from the palace castle. "I think this'll do." He said as he expertly wrapped the delectable food with some refined cheesecloth.

All the while, Lance was just staring at Hunk and his work. It was calming to see his friend. He looked as if he enjoyed it all. Lance wished he could be like that. But he was stuck with work he wasn't entirely comfortable with...or proud of. Keith was right, it wasn't a decent job. But it had decent pay...

Lance looked away and scowled at some cheddar cheese on the shelves.

"I need to go to the kitchen, bud." Hunk said, looking a bit forlorn. Lance knew why. Harlots weren't welcome in kitchens.

"Yeah yeah...I'll just...go to the market." Lance said, giving his friend a reassuring smile. The smile wasn't very convincing but Hunk smiled back anyways before carrying his ingredients into the kitchen.

What now?

~*~*~

Lance was now clad in baggy looking pants and a threadbare tunic, his costume neatly packed in his stained canvas bag. He simply walked around town, usually just staring at the floor, sometimes looking up to smile at the kind, old vendors. He couldn't resist their toothy smiles, or in some cases, toothless. It reminded him of Abuela. Sweet Abuela. She was so proud of Lance, the grandson that so willingly supported his family. Wait till she finds out..

He was wandering aimlessly when he saw him. Shiro. The armored knight looked dashing as ever, his features competing against that of his adoptive brother's. Lance smiled, the sight of a friendly face in a crowd of strangers was quite uplifting. Shiro seemingly felt Lance's gaze as he raised his head and turned to look at Lance, a welcoming smile spreading across his face. Lance went over to the knight. "You look good." Lance teased.

"I know." Shiro played along, smirking at Lance. Lance rolled his eyes fondly. "Lemme guess, looking for Keith?" Shiro said knowingly.

Lance raised an eyebrow. "That guy's not my priority." Lance scoffed. 

"Convince yourself." Shiro chuckled, causing Lance's cheek to flare up. 

"Wh-where is he anyways?" Lance succumbed.

"Last time I checked, he was at Matt's place." Shiro said, his cheek suddenly tinted with red. Lance saw the opportunity. "Oh, how'd you come by that information? Did you ask people where Keith was? Or were you spying on Matt?"

"I don't do such things!" Shiro denied. 

"Convince yourself." Lance said. Shiro pouted and looked away. "Grumpypants." Lance said. "I'll be going over to Matt's place, anything you want me to bring him?"

Shiro looked back at Lance. "Tch." He said as he handed Lance something wrapped in cloth and tied up with a brown ribbon. "I wanted to visit him today but Sendak gave some orders so I'm stuck here. I wanted to give that fresh from the shop."

"I'll make sure to deliver this...?" 

"Blue cheese. He likes weird food." Shiro said, blushing as he crossed his arms. 


	4. wildflowers

"Will do, Your Highness." Acxa said before she gave the prince a curt nod and exited the room.

Zethrid grumbled as she sat on the floor. "You know, Prince Lotor...we can accompany her. It's not as if we'll be much of burden."

Lotor huffed. He was sitting somewhat upright as of the moment, thanks to Ezor's assistance and a bunch of stacked up pillows. "She's better off alone." He said, suppressed frustration in his voice.

"Drop it, Zethrid." Ezor sighed. "Her mission wasn't too exciting anyways."

  
Lance had arrived at the doorsteps of Matt's humble abode. Before he could even knock, the door opened, revealing an exhausted looking gremlin. "You're here." She huffed.

"Tired?" Lance chuckled as he walked pass Pidge, ruffling her hair as he did so.

"Exhausted." Pidge said as she closed the door then followed Lance into the kitchen. The kitchen was very simple; a floor of compacted clay, walls of stained wood. An ash-filled stone furnace was at the corner, darkened by years of use.

Lance placed Shiro's little present on the wide tree stump in the middle of the room; the tree stump the Holts used as a kitchen table. A little dagger was stuck to it, holding down a tiny note that said 'Check the haystack.'

"Matt's asleep. Long day of pushing the wheelbarrow around." Pidge said before yawning.

"You should rest as well. I bet you were busy picking up herbs from the forest like the halfling that you are" Lance chuckled.

"I'll...actually ignore that remark and listen to your sound advice." Pidge said as she sauntered off to their bedroom. The Holt siblings shared a room together. The warm cuddles kept each other's nightmares away.

Lance sighed heavily. "Haystacks."

He wandered around the farm seemingly aimlessly. Glancing at haystacks every once in a while. He kept wandering around...was he misinformed? Did he read the note incorrectly? He wasn't on any of the haystacks...Lance furrowed his brows in consternation.

 _Oh...'haystack'. The haystack._ The large nest Matt build for Pidge.

The nest was surrounded by patches of fragrant wildflowers, making it look a little more special. But what was most special about it now was...the person who slept snugly on it. Lance blushed as he saw Keith. How did Keith managed to sleep so gracefully? There was not an ounce of awkwardness to his limbs, not a single hair tuft askew. He was perfect. Lance blushed harder at his own thoughts. He shouldn't be like this. He should remain mad...mad about the words Keith uttered. But...how could he be, when he's eyes were witnessing the slumber of an angel.

Lance groaned. An action that wasn't quite wise since Keith was known to be a light sleeper. Keith blinked himself to consciousness. His heart skipped a few beats as he realized that Lance was present.

"Oh...uh..." Lance was caught of guard.

Keith was quick to change his mask. He scowled. "And why are  _you_ here?" He said. And of course, Lance was quick to defend himself...very poorly. "I...I came to...p-pick wildflowers!"

Keith blinked. He paused then looked away. "...I'm sorry..." he grumbled.

Lance was, for the umpteenth time, caught of guard. Apparently, Keith was an expert at baffling Lance. Lance turned around. He looked as if he was going to walk away but all he did was bend down...to pick wildflowers, doing what he said he was here to do. Lance stood up and sighed before turning toward Keith and abruptly handing him the bunch of flowers. A makeshift bouquet.

"For you." Lance said, as his cheeks flared up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the looooong hiatus. This chapter is just something short and sweet for y'all. Enjoy~


End file.
